Chez le principal
by SweetiePumkin
Summary: Isabella a rendez-vous chez le principal Carlisle Cullen pour connaître sa punition après avoir été surprise en plein acte avec Edward. Oneshot, Rating M


-Entrez !

Il était encore tôt dans l'après midi mais les étudiants défilaient déjà. Ces gosses avaient un talent inouï pour se mettre dans les situations les plus improbables. Pas plus tard qu'hier, cet attardé de Jasper Whitlock s'était retrouvé dans mon bureau pour avoir peint des insultes sur le casier de son ex-copine. Ils m'épuisaient.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Je relevai la tête de mes papiers, Isabella Swan, se tenait devant moi, sa petite jupe plissée délicieusement haute sur des cuisses.

-Assieds-toi Isabella. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'exécuta. Rien que ce geste innocent me fit bander. Dans son petit uniforme, je pouvais voir la ligne de son soutien-gorge qui maintenait une poitrine que j'aurais bien pris dans ma bouche.

-J'ai honte que vous ayez été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé Monsieur Cullen. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains nerveuses.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris Isabella. Tu es notre meilleure élève, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un jour un rapport pour attitude indécente te concernant.

Isabella avait tout de la parfaite élève. Elle respirait l'innocence, la pureté, et ça ne faisait que la rendre plus bandante. Alors quand hier, un professeur m'avait rapporté qu'il l'avait surpris en train de sucer mon fils Edward dans une salle de classe, imaginez ma surprise. J'avais d'abord cru à une blague de la part du professeur en question, mais mon fils m'avait annoncé le soir même que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Le doute n'avait pas été possible sous la lumière de tels aveux.

-Je ne vais pas te mettre à pied cette fois-ci, mais tu comprendras parfaitement que je dois prévenir ton père de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas tolérer de tels comportements.

Elle me lança un regard implorant.

-Ne prévenez pas mon père je vous en supplie. Je suis prête à tout mais pas à cela. Cela le tuerait.

Elle avait rougi, et la rougeur s'étendait jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son décolleté, parfaitement indécent pour une jeune fille si innocente. Et soudain elle croisa les bras, et me lança un regard de défi. Cela fit ressortir encore davantage ses atouts. Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à ce genre de pensées sur une de mes élèves.

-Je suis obligé Isabella. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse écrire le rapport pour l'administration.

Je n'avais pas réellement besoin des détails, mais il me faudrait quelque chose pour me branler ce soir dans la douche. Et clairement, Isabella avait tout de mon fantasme de jeune écolière.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis passa la langue sur ses lèvres absolument parfaites. Je m'ajustai dans mon pantalon. Si elle continuait, j'allais exploser dans mon jean, devant elle.

Elle se leva doucement de sa chaise.

-Emmett m'avait allumé pendant la pause déjeuner. J'étais sagement assise quand j'ai senti ses doigts sur ma cuisse. Alors j'ai écarté les jambes sous la table. Les autres continuaient à parler pendant qu'il me touchait. Il faisait doucement glisser des doigts en moi, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus forts. J'ai joui tellement fort que Edward l'a remarqué.

J'étais prêt à mourir. Elle s'était fait prendre par mon second fils en public. Alors qu'elle me parlait, je ne pensais qu'à la chaleur qu'elle devait dégager, à sa moiteur.

-Je pensais que l'incident concernait Edward. Ma voix était pâteuse, rauque.

-Oh oui bien entendu. J'y arrive. Mais j'ai pensé qu'une mise au clair du contexte serait utile pour votre rapport.

C'était vraiment une allumeuse. Ou était donc passé la jeune fille sage que je connaissais ?

-Comme je disais, Edward nous a vu. Visiblement, cela l'avait énormément excité aussi. Alors il m'a demandé de le suivre dans la salle de science, avant la fin du déjeuner.

Isabella se rapprocha de moi, de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle fit pivoter la chaise vers elle. Je déglutis fortement. J'ouvrai la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-J'ai enlevé mon haut, avant de m'agenouiller devant lui. Elle enleva effectivement sa petite blouse, découvrant un soutien-gorge minimaliste qui laissait voir ses pointes tendues. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses seins.

-Et après ? Mon Dieu, j'allais pourrir en enfer.

Elle s'agenouilla et s'amusa quelques secondes avec la boucle de ma ceinture. Une fois que la ceinture fut de l'histoire ancienne, elle déboutonna avec lenteur mon jean. Elle caressait doucement la bosse qui déformait mon boxer. Sa main m'enserra avec force.

-J'ai dit : et après Isabella ? Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

-Oh, après m'être agenouillé ? Je l'ai caressé, comme je sais qu'il aime. Je me suis approchée, j'ai fait glisser ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Pour commencer.

Elle continuait à me masturber avec une technique irréprochable. Elle leva ses grands yeux marrons vers moi.

-Vous voulez que je vous montre comment ? Pour votre rapport bien entendu.

-Putain ouais. Je n'arrivais clairement plus à me contenir. J'avais besoin de sa bouche sur moi. Elle fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses. Ma queue pointait plus que fièrement. Son souffle sur ma peau nue était la plus belle sensation du monde.

Elle commença par me lécher, des boules au gland avec une lenteur abominable. Ses petits coups de langues allaient me provoquer une attaque. Elle poussait de petits gémissements alors qu'elle prenait mon gland dans sa bouche merveilleuse. Elle le suçota comme si c'était la meilleure friandise du monde et mon dieu, mon monde s'arrêta. Elle battait doucement des paupières. Elle gémissait tellement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle en tirait plus de plaisir que moi. Mais c'était peu probable. Sa bouche sur ma queue, rien ne pouvait être meilleur que ça.

Elle délaissa mon gland pour me lécher de nouveau, les vibrations de ses gémissements me faisant presque jouir sur le champ. Elle me reprit dans sa main parfaite.

-Vous voulez aussi que je vous montre comment votre fils aime être sucé ?

Elle allait causer ma perte, il n'y avait rien d'autre ajouté. Je saisis sa tête en enfouissant mes mains dans sa chevelure brune. Je ne dis rien tandis que je guidai ses lèvres vers ma queue pour retourner au paradis.

Elle sourit contre mon érection avant de me reprendre dans sa bouche. Elle s'attarda un peu sur mon gland et alors que je vais lui dire d'arrêter de jouer, je viens buter au fond de sa gorge. Elle gémit comme si elle aimait ça et l'animal en moi se déchaina.

Ses lèvres coulissaient sur moi de la façon la plus parfaite du monde, j'y allais toujours plus fort. Et quand je pensai y aller trop fort, c'était elle qui s'accrochait de plus bel à mes cuisses pour me sucer encore plus profondément. Elle me suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tandis que je baisais sa bouche comme j'en avais rêvé, une de ses mains disparaissait sous sa jupe. Et ses gémissements atteignirent des sommets. Et alors que je jouissais dans sa bouche après la meilleure pipe de toute ma vie, elle cria à son tour.

Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je saisis la main qui lui donnait du plaisir il y a quelques secondes pour la porter à mes lèvres. Je suçai un à un ses doigts, avant une langueur digne du plus chaud des pornos.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce rapport détaillé Isabella.

Elle se releva avec un sourire en coin avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun avec vos fils que je ne le pensais Monsieur Cullen.

Elle vint me chevaucher, et s'empala sur mon membre. J'allais de nouveau exploser et tentais de retarder au maximum mon orgasme. Elle glissait et ondulait du moi comme une vraie professionnelle.

-Carlisle, me chuchota-t-elle, baise-moi plus fort.

Je me relevai et l'allongeai sur mon bureau, la prenant toujours plus profondément. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Je sentais sa chaleur autour de ma queue, elle était si serrée. Je butais au fond d'elle.

-Putain Carlisle comme ça cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle se resserrait autour de moi.

Je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je pris son sein dans ma bouche, étouffant mes propres cris, la mordant pour l'amener à son propre orgasme tandis que je me déversais en elle.

Isabella s'effondra sur la surface froide du bureau, tandis que je me rhabillais.

-Vous êtes pressé ? Elle n'avait pas l'air vexée. Je lui souris.

-Je ne veux juste pas être le troisième Cullen qui est pris en train de te baiser Isabella.

Elle rit avant de hocher la tête. Elle enfila son haut et avant de sortir du bureau, se retourna.

-J'ai une proposition pour vous Monsieur Cullen. Je haussai les sourcils. Que pouvait-elle me donner de plus ?

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute Isabella.

-N'appelez pas mon père et je vous dirais un secret. Je souris.

Comme si j'allais appeler son père pour lui annoncer que sa fille avait été surpris en train de sucer mon fils, après que mon autre fils l'ait fait jouir en pleine cafétaria, alors qu'elle avait encore un peu de moi sur le coin des lèvres et au fond d'elle.

-Entendu. Elle ouvrit la porte et alors que j'allais protester, elle lança par-dessus son épaule,

-Vous avez meilleur goût qu'Edward. Et vous baisez mieux aussi.


End file.
